


Meus demônios

by Seshat_Vermelha



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, POV Near | Nate River
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:21:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26925793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seshat_Vermelha/pseuds/Seshat_Vermelha
Summary: Eu estou enlouquecendo!Sim, essa era a única razão. Independente da minha aparência neutra, minha mente estava relativamente uma bagunça.
Relationships: Mello | Mihael Keehl/Near | Nate River
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

_Eu estou enlouquecendo!_

_Sim, essa era a única razão. Independente da minha aparência neutra, minha mente estava relativamente uma bagunça._

_Duas crianças, dois meninos, ambos brincavam de futebol na minha frente. Um de cabelos raramente ruivos e outro com os cabelos curtos e dourados. Eles pareciam se divertir enquanto chutavam a bola de forma ágil. Seus gritos e suas risadas ecoavam pelo parque todo e seus corpos se moviam rapidamente, em alguns momentos, acabavam jogando lama em algumas pessoas que passavam por ali perto, mas, aparentemente, elas ignoravam completamente os dois garotos energéticos jogando ali._

_O que há de errado nessa cena? Simples, essas crianças já morreram._

_Uma com inúmeras balas penetradas ao corpo, e a outra, parada cardíaca, assim como teve seu corpo comido pelo fogo que apoderou o caminhão que dirigia. Ambas morreram, mas não em suas versões crianças, elas já tinham mais de 18 anos quando faleceram._

De repente, o garoto loiro parou e acenou, enquanto o outro garoto, segurava a bola abaixo dos braços.

 _\- Ei, ovelha, vem brincar conosco! –_ Exclamou o chocólatra, enquanto exibia um sorriso exageradamente grande para seu rosto.

Near, que assistia tudo tão atentamente, simplesmente se levantou do banco onde estava sentado e deu as costas para os dois menores, indo embora sem dizer nada. 


	2. Neve

Epílogo

_“Sejam bem-vindos ao meu delírio.”_

\- Belo. – Ele disse em um tom baixo, quase um sussurro, como se não quisesse quebrar o silencio da noite, ou estragar aquele momento de serenidade. Sem barulhos de veículos, movimentação agitada ou odor forte das fumaças toxicas saindo dos motores de carros ou ônibus, pela primeira vez, sentia-se como se estivesse em sua fortaleza de cartas. Apenas ele e seu mundo quadrado.

Fechou os olhos, e moveu sua mão sobre o chão gélido, sentindo a massa fria sobre sua palma nua. Depois, ele recuou, abraçando-se enquanto se encolhia como um animal acuado. 

Estava fora do prédio da SPK, sentado na calçada. Aquecido apenas com um casaco velho, mas era especialmente acolhedor. Apertando mais os dedos em volta do pano grosso, ele suspirou longamente.

Abriu os olhos, revelando a cor incomum e escura de um cinza, belos e opacos. Assistia a neve que caia graciosamente em sua frente, manchando a rua e cobrindo-a com a sua matiz própria.

\- Suave.

E como se a natureza estivesse contestando seu elogio, uma ventania terna bateu em seu rosto levemente rubro, lhe causando ligeiros calafrios, mas Near não incomodou-se, apenas aproveitou o clima e a tranquilidade.

Mesmo arriscando não só sua identidade como L, mas também sua vida, ele queria esse momento, precisava disso. Precisava sair daquele ambiente desagradável, a sensação de abandono e solidão começará a lhe sufocar.

Depois de algumas horas desperdiçadas deitado em sua cama, encarando o teto como se fosse algo interessante, ele finalmente desistiu de ter um sono adequado e decidiu sair, apesar do frio que percorria na cidade de Kanto, no Japão. O detetive pegou apenas um casaco esquecido em seu guarda-roupa, um par de sapatos raramente usados e saiu. Quando deu o primeiro passo fora do prédio, percebeu três coisas:

Primeira: Pegou uma peça de roupa dada por Mello, que por incrível que pareça, depois de anos sem uso, ainda continha o cheiro adocicado dele, mas com uma leve fragrância de poeira e mofo.

Segundo: Estava nevando. Mesmo com as previsões de uma tempestade naquela noite, os pequenos flocos pareciam inofensivos aos olhos jovens do britânico. Elas bailavam com graça, como se estivessem fazendo um espetáculo para representar a perfeição do inverno. Seus movimentos afetuosos, sendo guiados pelo o som dos ventos frios e congelantes. Giravam, giravam, curvavam-se, até finalmente, chegando aos pés do albino, onde as inexistências de suas irmãs estavam, os flocos simplesmente morriam e se juntavam no meio naquele branco, finalizando o espetáculo com suas mortes romanticamente trágicas; O sacrifico para se juntar com a pessoa amada. 

Se Near não estivesse com sua consciência sã, aplaudia aquele show com afeição e admiração.

Terceiro e último: A sensação estranha em seu peito parecia mais forte, lhe causando dor. A agitação em seu corpo lhe impedia até mesmo de respirar normalmente. 

Já sentiu aquilo antes, há 4 anos.

Respirou fundo pela vigésima vez, vendo o ar gelado sair de sua boca em fumaça, naquele momento, ele desejou ter pegado pelo menos um de seus robôs.

\- O que faz aqui fora, idiota?

Ouviu uma voz masculina e ergueu sua cabeça para o homem ao seu lado coberto de couro e vestes negras. Seus olhos cinzentos caíram imediatamente no rosto marcado do indivíduo, a cicatriz que preenchia quase a metade de sua face.

Sempre lhe causava uma certa curiosidade de saber a textura daquela pele, vítima de uma explosão causada pelo o próprio dono.

E inexplicavelmente, a sensação em seu peito aumentou. Ou apenas diminuiu? Não sabia ao certo.

\- Achei que crianças dormissem cedo. – Escutou Mello dizer de forma ríspida. Agora mantendo o foco nos olhos claros do antigo rival, perceberá o brilho intenso que o mesmo mantinha, assim como uma transparência espantosa. Eram tão cristalinos, que suas pupilas levemente dilatadas pareciam ser a única fonte de cor cultamente notada naqueles olhos de vidro. Tão profundos quanto o oceano e penetrantes, como o abismo mais tenebroso, causando calafrios em qualquer um que era encarado por ele. – O que faz aqui, Near? Não deveria estar na cama dormindo com seus ursos de pelúcia? – Perguntou o mesmo, de cabeça ligeiramente inclinada com a mão no quadril. Atitude de uma verdadeira imperatriz.

Se Mello fosse alguma peça de um tabuleiro de xadrez, certamente, ele seria a Rainha. 

Em resposta ao alemão, o detetive apenas virou seu rosto para frente novamente, abraçando seus joelhos e encarando seus sapatos novos afundados na neve, deixando a gola alta do casaco cobrir-lhe até a boca. Atitude de uma verdadeira criança medrosa.

Se Near fosse alguma peça de um tabuleiro de xadrez, certamente, ele seria o Rei.

\- Hump! – Bufou, irritado por ser ignorado, mas também não fez nada contra o menor, apenas aproveitou para apreciar a brisa fresca naquela noite, algo raro no seu cotidiano. Observava as nuvens cheias passarem de forma lenta sobre sua cabeça. – Odeio o inverno.

E depois desse comentário, repentinamente, um silencio reinou entre eles. Não era desagradável, mas também não era afável. Sob a fraca luz de um poste, ambos permaneceram, cada um presos em pensamentos e lembranças de um passado com poucos momentos prósperos e muitos conflitos, principalmente entre os dois primeiros sucessores.

\- Eu sinto muito pelo Matt. – De repente, Near diz em seu tom ligeiro e baixo. Ele começará a enrolar uma mecha de cabelo entre seus dedos curtos. Uma velha mania que ele tem. – Eu...

\- Não quero falar sobre isso. – Interrompe o mafioso.

Mello apertou seus lábios fortemente, sentindo-se doente por lembrar disso, mas lutou para não expressar isso na presença do albino.

Quase imediato, o britânico deixou cair seu braço ao lado do corpo, depois voltando a abraçar-se.

\- Entendo. – Ele respeitosamente sussurra, voltando a fitar a neve.

O mais velho não pôde conter uma risada seca sair de sua garganta, mirando suas safiras para o detetive, e com um sorriso irônico, ele fala:

\- Entende? Você não entende nada sobre sentimentos, Near. Pelo simples fato de você não ser humano. – Diz, soltando outro riso sem humor. – Se você sentisse a dor de uma perda, seria mais fácil confundi-la com dor de barriga.

\- Eu sou humano, Mello. – Contrabateu friamente o menor. – Sua lógica é absolutamente insensata.

\- Insensato é você dizer a palavra “sinto” como se soubesse o significado disso! – Articulou o loiro, de forma hostil. Ele apertava seus punhos com força, felizmente, suas unhas eram curtas demais para rasgar suas luvas e afetar sua pele.

Mesmo com uma resposta em mente, Near fechou a boca sem perceber.

E novamente, o silencio veio à tona, como se fosse algum tipo de ritual. Passaram segundos, minutos ou talvez horas calados, sem saber o que dizer. Sabiam que começaram de uma forma imprudente para o momento, e até mesmo imatura para suas idades, mas eles eram assim, cresceram tratando um ao outro de tal modo, e talvez, isso nunca irá mudar. Dois gênios, dois sucessores, dois favoritos, dois rivais, esse era o ciclo do destino deles, e só acabaria se um desistisse ou morresse.

\- Tsc! Que merda! – O alemão deu um longo suspiro, aborrecido pela intuição de conversar chegar à uma discussão boba. Encostou no poste mais próximo, sentindo seus músculos tensos contra o ferro frio. Estava esgotado. – A culpa foi minha.

O albino não se moveu, talvez por que esperava por isso. Mello também sabia, mas nem por isso se irritou pelo o menor estar, mais uma vez, à um passo adiante. Então apenas continuou, esperando não ser interrompido.

\- Eu menti para ele. – Admitiu. As leves olheiras abaixo dos olhos indicava a falta de sono do mesmo. – Disse que tudo ficaria bem, que esse plano não tinha falhas, apenas vantagens, mas eu menti. No final, eu sabia o que iria acontecer, e acho que ele também tinha conhecimento disso, mas conhece o Matt, ele sempre vai contra a sorte. – Abriu um leve sorriso enquanto seus olhos brilhavam com as lagrimas presas.

\- Ele confiava em você. – Murmurou o mais novo. – E essa confiança acabou matando-o. – Near apenas continuou fitando o mesmo com os olhos semicerrados. – Não consigo compreender, principalmente agora. O que vocês fizeram não tem lógica, não para mim. – Remexeu desconfortável, mostrando aflição em seu rosto pálido; Uma coisa rara vindo do gênio. – Suicido não tem logica para mim.

Os olhos azuis do homem ao seu lado fixaram nele por alguns segundos, antes de desviar para o céu nublado e enfiar as mãos no bolso do casaco.

\- E o sacrifício? – Perguntou, dobrando uma perna e apoiando o pé no poste. – Faz sentido para você? – Inclinou a cabeça para o lado.

Near permaneceu calado. Pensando sobre o Mello disse. E os anos de experiência com quebra-cabeças, fez sua mente juntar rapidamente o A e B naquele plano cheio de falhas do mais velho.

Não conseguiu esconder a expressão de choque quando percebeu o _grande final_ de tudo aquilo. E o loiro fez questão de sorrir apenas para confirmar sua teoria, não, sua descoberta.

\- Por quê? – Perguntou com a voz baixa.

O mafioso suspirou, sentindo seus olhos pesarem, sentia suas energias se esgotar. Ele se aproximou do albino, sentando ao seu lado na calçada, com uma pequena distância. Apoiou sua mão no chão, enquanto a outra segurava o chocolate, dando uma mordida grande, capturando entre seus dentes incrivelmente brancos.

O odor adocicado penetrou as narinas do britânico, lhe causando uma sensação de nostalgia. Quantas vezes dormiu com aquele cheiro sobre suas roupas depois de uma briga noturna que tinha com Mello quando ainda eram órfãos de Wanny’s?

\- A situação estava saindo do controle, tínhamos que fazer alguma coisa.

\- Vocês poderiam ter me dito. – Contraditou – Matt poderia estar vivo agora.

\- Mas supostamente, _você_ poderia estar morto agora. – Rebateu já impaciente. – Mas que merda Near, será que você não percebeu? Nós trabalhos sozinhos, mas você não estava fora do nosso plano.

O atual L arqueou uma de suas sobrancelhas, confuso com essa declaração. No entanto, sua mente brilhante e seu QI avançando, não lhe deu tempo para questionar, mostrando a resposta como uma bomba.

\- Vocês enganaram Kira para eu vencê-lo? – Perguntou cautelosamente.

\- Surpreso, L? – O alemão apenas sorriu com escárnio para o menor. O mesmo não respondeu, apenas abaixou a cabeça, encarando seus pés, então ouviu o maior continuar. – Eu e Matt cercamos o inimigo, agora é sua chance de fazer o xeque-mate.

Near continuou calado, e Mello aceitou esse silencio como forma de agradecimento. Porém, a voz do jovem lhe pegou desprevenido.

\- Você poderia ter morrido, Mello.

O alemão soltou o ar pesadamente, dando de ombros.

\- E isso importa?

\- Sim. – Respondeu pausadamente.

\- Por quê? – Perguntou surpreso, virando novamente para o rival.

Near ergueu lentamente sua cabeça para o antigo rival, encarando aquelas duas safiras firmemente. E diz suavemente:

\- Por que... – Ele parou, hesitando em declarar algo tão peculiar para seu vocabulário. – Você é o único amigo que eu tenho no momento. – Mello arregalou seus olhos, então o menor continuou, exibindo um pequeno sorriso, quase invisível. – E admito, que estou feliz por você estar aqui.

O mais alto correspondeu o sorriso, e com a mão livre, ele moveu até a cabeça do outro, acariciando os fios pratas, bagunçando-os ainda mais, no entanto, ele parou quando percebeu o que estava fazendo. O britânico também sentiu seu corpo tenso com o toque inesperado. Ambos ficaram naquela posição estranha por um momento.

Tentando pensar em algo, Mello apenas solta um “Foda-se” e puxa o detetive para si, juntando seus lábios. O beijo era suave e vacilante. Near, lentamente abriu a boca, deixando o loiro explorar aquela área com sua língua manchada de chocolate, enquanto tentando seguir os movimentos do mesmo.

Não era o primeiro beijo deles.

Não era a primeira experiência de toques e caricias compartilhados. Seus passados resumia em disputas, mas certas disputas exigiam experiências.

O albino foi o primeiro a se afastar, lambendo os lábios inferiores. Mello voltou para sua posição anterior. Mais um vez, o silencio surgiu.

O menor voltou a encarar as nuvens, tentando ignorar a queimação do seu rosto.

\- Preto realmente não é a sua cor. – Mello admitiu de repede, finalizando seu chocolate, e jogando a embalagem por cima dos ombros.

Near apenas confirmou.

\- É bom saber que ainda mantém esse casaco.

\- Sim.

\- Eu lembro do que você disse antes de eu ir. – Falou com a voz rouca. Limpando a garganta, ele prosseguiu. - “Mello, não me faça ir à outro enterro, por favor”. – Ele soltou uma risada infeliz. - E no final, farei você ir a dois enterros... – Sussurrou o mesmo.

O mais novo fitou o alemão que parecia distraído com suas botas. De repente, algo vibrou em seu bolso, espantando-o. Ele saiu com tanta ansiedade do prédio que não percebeu seu celular no bolso da calça.

Quando viu na tela do aparelho o nome da pessoa, não pode deixar de estranhar a ligação, principalmente nessa hora da noite. O loiro apenas suspirou de alivio.

\- Sim?

Um chiado surgiu do outro lado da linha, depois barulhos graves.

 _\- Near?_ – Era Halle Lidner.

\- Srta. Lidner.

 _\- Desculpa o horário,_ \- Sua voz indiferente era meramente profissional. – _Mas consegui as informações sobre o paradeiro do Mello._

\- Sim, estou ouvindo. – Near pegou uma mecha do seu cabelo incolor, voltando a enrolar entre os dedos. Ele queria dizer a ela que Mello estava com ele, mas temia a preocupação da agente, então deixou nas sombras seu conhecimento.

_\- Ele está morto._

De repente, todo seu corpo paralisou.

 _\- Conseguimos identificar o que sobrou do seu corpo carbonizado._ – Ela deu uma pausa. _– Eu sinto muito, Near._ – E desligou.

Deixando o celular escorregar e cair na neve molhada, o britânico se virou e encontrou, o lugar onde Mello sentava, desocupado. Qualquer vestígio de que alguém estivesse ali, era inexistente.

\- Mello? – Inutilmente, ele chamou pelo o loiro, mas como companhia, só tinha o vazio.

_“Não era atoa que tinha tanto silêncio. Pessoas mortas não falam.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> É isso! Não deixem de comentar o que acharam ❤

**Author's Note:**

> Minha primeira vez postando nesse site rsrsrs espero que gostem e não esqueçam de comentar ❤


End file.
